Butterfly Wings
by Pseudonym Sylphmuse
Summary: The merging of Yue and Yukito is beginning whilst the emotions and mind of Ruby Moon and Nakuru continues. A friendship is formed between the two guardians, beginning with humorous jolts and the match-making of the Sakura Cards.
1. Thoughts on a White Winged Moon

Butterfly Wings

By Pseudonym Sylphmuse

Author's Note: Maybe a series fic if there'll be enough reviews. But for now it'll be a one-shot that is until I'm struck in the ribs by my Sylphmuse of whom has been fidgety lately. I know Ruby Moon is supposed to be an it but she won't be in this story, she's a she. She looks too much like a girl for me to be a he.

Summary: Yue is slowly fascinating Ruby Moon and she does not know why. But later she'll be in for a surprise when out of the blue Yukito begins to accompany her, Nakuru (Ruby Moon) through Tomoeda.

Chapter I

Thoughts on a White-winged Moon 

You could say he intrigued me really. He was my counterpart down to the last measure in both forms, either in Nakuru or Ruby Moon. I had always wondered why exactly I was named Ruby Moon; maybe possibly I resembled the slightly rose hue of the moon in autumn in some parts of the country? I honestly do not know, my master always tease me about it and I can always feel that he knows why and just isn't willing to tell. That is his way and I know he will tell me sometime in the far future, in perhaps a few hundred years. After all a sorcerer has an extended lifetime, as does his creations.

He always seemed so cold, and from what I have learned from my master, the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed was that Clow Reed had never planned this. In the beginning he had not planned on two contrasting guardians, he had wanted them to have equal levels of personality (well as equal as they could ever have been). But in the end their dominant magic won out, and the two resembled what they were to be symbolized as, one moon the other sun. But Clow Reed was still obstinate even after that failure that his creation's nature would not be thwarted by their symbol and magic, even though Spinel and I were another of his failures (well partly since our creator was Clow Reed's half not whole). In the end Nakuru and Ruby Moon, were the same person with different names and outlook but still within the realms of the Autumn-Moon. My personality resembled the Autumn-moon very much so, a time of festivity it is as I am.

I still remember the quote that Spinel had said to me yesterday. He had said, "Ruby Moon or Nakaru which ever one of you are truly named well with Autumn Moon. With festivity in the air whenever either are around they are their own carnivals always to be found. They laugh and play, a hardly subtle scheme but when they are grave you'd better watch out for some plot will be awakening in their active minds. And here to say Touya better'd stay away for they have turned matchmaker and will couple him; also Yukito of whom has been pledged to bachelor hood. Both better'd pray that they will never to come to 'visit' as they say but in reality to couple with other innocent victims of her intrigue."

But of course he paid the next day when I forced him to write the whole thing down by memory, type it, and then print. Handouts would be for sale in the carnival soon to come. And the whole day Spinel sulked and never opened his mouth because he still feared to 'help' inspire me with new ideas.

When I'm in class I am in the far corner opposite of Yukito. I wonder if Yue knows that the people we are in our vessels are the people we choose to be. We are the ones who create our vessel's personality and put in them a part of us. Nakuru was already drawn to him when she first met Yukito no matter how much she teased and chases Touya. But she's still too shy to actually acknowledge these feelings to him. At first Yukito had seemed such a trivial person and well deserved in my opinion of a perfect suitor for Nakuru. He would be a soothing effect for her and would help withdraw the deeper side of Nakuru. 

Nakuru are in a way one but of two different lives and with our different standings we have different minds also. We share the same body but we are two separate people. Two halves in a disoriented way. We are each other's reflection.

That was why I also become increasingly intrigued by Yue and Yukito. They are such opposites one gentle, considerate, and kind and the other cold, emotionless. Yue is the very image of the moon when looked down upon by other mortals, cold, distant, fascinating, and beautiful. Ever since I met him I have started to look into calendars and observe the cycling of the moon. September 12th the day after the Autumn festival in Hong Kong had somehow been caught in my mind these days. It was the day I had been created but also in some myths the day that the moon is in its softest mode, and seemingly nearest to the people down on earth.

It is strange that I, Ruby Moon would be born on this day when the moon waxes gentlest. Different from the proud upheld self sometimes shown in the sky. I idly toy with such a thought, that Yue would ever be warm. He scarcely showed such emotion to even Sakura, half the time. It is only on rare occasions such as on Sakura's birthday or maybe Tomoyo's besides that, I think he dislikes Syaoran. Even near Eriol, my master and the half-reincarnation of Clow he still does not show so much as a smile except a brief nod.

But I have seen him conversing deeply with Kinomoto-san, Sakura's father and that is when he is most animated. He gestures wildly actually and accents pictures in the air. I do not know why but maybe he is discussing the history and various arts of the world. He seems to like that but I am most interested in the dances, song, and gowns of the women. That reminds me I will have to tell Eriol to prepare a Mongolian gown for me, similar to the one that the young girls wear on festivities. I will have to study the way they dance too since I have volunteered to be in the presentation of different world cultures.

And I will be the Star. I sigh now since at times it is confusing now that Nakuru and I, Ruby Moon share the same thoughts we interrupt each other. We are merging into one now, surely but slowly.

That triggers a comment Eriol had said to me when he had been sewing one of my ripped dresses back. He had murmured in that all-knowing tone of his (that I usually am annoyed at), "Nakuru, you are suppose to be a young lady, a young lady that should know and have at least some skill at sewing and embroidering. After all even Yue seemed to like it back then."

Such a proposition was manually forced upon me. Even though it did do me some good, since now I'm a champion sewer with a graduate degree (bestowed to me by Eriol) for embroidery. But even I am not a master like Eriol is or as he told me the next day at my lessons Yue is.

"Yue could sew and embroider one of the most lovely things, even though he rarely shows it to anyone. It was only on my one-hundredth birthday that he was willing to show one of his projects that he does. I will show it to you when you have learned enough to truly care about true talent." And so after a few months on my part he showed me.

And it was beautiful. It was of the moon; a waxing crescent hung in the sky next to a filmy green tree that had I think a fairy on it. And the fairy sat right in the middle of the air with silver-gold hair flowing around her pale face; she had tipped ears too. She wore a light violet filmy dress and in her hands was a beautiful bow. Made of ivory it seemed a pure white. But her face was what had caught my attention, a gentle fierce face filled with a warrior's skill and determination I had thought. And how long it had taken to make this I did not know. Sewn upon silvery, smooth velvet. The threads that had made such a picture had been tightly woven together, almost with the same stubborn fierceness that was the look in the elfin maiden's face.

It seemed that Yue our White-winged guardian could just be as obstinate as his creator Clow Reed could. By the descriptions that Eriol still remembered and told me, Yue had locked himself for three to four months at times to complete his little projects that did not seem so little anymore. Even from all the embroidery my master had done (it had taken some convincing from my part) it was not up to the standards of Yue. I willingly admit that I will never come up to such standards, with pride too that I had ever viewed a work done by a master.

So strange it is that Yue a cold person would like to do embroidery. But then he was a person filled with surprises if he would only show such surprises. Too emotionless he was.

Author's Note: So what did you think? **REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**


	2. Thoughts on a Wild Ruby Moon

Butterfly Wings

By Pseudonym Sylphmuse

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing people! It made by day! I have to have at least three reviews for another chapter to be uploaded I hope you know. I think you already know the pairing so won't say anything anymore now. This is Yue's Point of View, I'll be switching back and forth, the odd number chapters are for Nakaru's view and the even number chapters are for Yue.

Summary: You already know that too so I won't bore you.

Chapter 2

Thoughts on A Wild Ruby Moon

I found myself glancing diagonally up towards where… Akizuki Nakuru sat. Especially when she giggled. I could not help it lately Yue has found something of interest to him about Nakuru or as he always calls her Ruby Moon. He had told me that unlike the two of us with two different minds completely withheld individually with each other Nakuru and Ruby Moon's mind were merging into one. My other side, Yue had found it strangely interesting about that, but then Yue had always been an independent seemingly aloof person and in a way he was. Yue had ever scarcely bestirred himself in my mind besides when he felt that Sakura had to be protected, which now was not much.

But I thought he had found a new inspiration in the form of an auburn-haired muse, I didn't grudge him for that though. Nakuru was an interesting person, filled with the vivacity and liveliness that quite a few humans envied (even though I do not think she has ever noticed it). She was the passion and the fire in all of us, the passion and fire that didn't seem to exist in Yue or me, Yukito. I had rarely felt any stirrings within myself too, even though I was a compassionate human by all accounts. I had never felt angry at anyone or anything, not even irritation. 

Even Yue only felt it as duty as a little fondness when he was with Sakura. He had felt interested in her for a little while too but then that was probably because in a perspective way, Sakura was Clow Reed's daughter. And naturally Clow Reed had warned Yue that he would be an uncle one-day, such a sentence was strange to Yue. With an added plus, since I, Yukito was part of Yue I also would be an uncle. When I learned of this fact I was quite proud of it and when Sakura marries Syaoran (a marriage that was bound to happen sometime) and has little Sakuras and Syaorans I would be a great-uncle. I didn't know why Yue was dreading it though.

And yet this observation of Akizuki had gone for years from what I have learned. Yue had been watching her ever since she had moved to Tomoeda. I at first had thought he was suspicious of her like Touya but that only the first responses from his attraction (something I had long since concluded too). What I didn't know was that like a festering disease it would start to pass on to me. Yue had not even been as obvious as I was now as I glanced at Nakuru. From the brief glances of Nakuru's other form, Ruby Moon that Yue had spared for me (at times I wondered if possibly Yue was part dragon with the way he hoarded what he knew).

Now, from what I had heard from my other classmates she would be performing. Performing! In a Mongolian gown too, I had seen those gowns filled with color. Already I could feel Yue taking her measurements. I wasn't the only one that kept secrets, Yue did too even though he let them slip out at times but as reluctant as Yue could be I had to know about these little excursions of his. He would lock himself in my mind for months on end and for some reason when I woke up at times I felt cramps in hands. As if I had been using them, but how could I have? So with logical reasoning I found out that Yue embroidered. 

And was a master at it, I had seen a few of his projects. Except now Yue didn't just embroider he could weave too. Somewhere waiting in my mind all of these years he had taught himself how to weave. His tapestries were even harder to hide and easier to find, they were huge! They would've been able to cover my whole room. Yue was starting on the seasons now and had hit a snag on autumn. 

He had already done spring and now I knew why he was interested in Sakura, she was perfect as a fairy in his tapestry, her innocence and charm was captured snugly in the tapestry. He had done Syaoran too and as summer, even though I doubted this, the boy was too aloof for friendly summer but then I wasn't as observant as Yue. He must have seen something I hadn't about Syaoran. Touya had been old man winter (well Touya wasn't that old but it would be funny if he had seen the way he had been depicted in Yue's tapestry). Throughout the whole thing my close friend Touya, in the tapestry was glowering, outright glaring at everyone. He looked like a baleful spirit but his surroundings were anything but. They had the cool, crystalline beauty that would've enthralled all including me. And beneath that if you looked closely enough the frozen brooks still had running water running under the thick layer of ice.

What confused me was, was that he had never observed any of the others with interest as much as he had with Akizuki-chan. Yue had barely even paid attention to Touya and Syaoran, in fact he had disliked Syaoran in such a way that it reminded me of Touya. I knew of course that Akizuki-chan would be the figure for autumn, for didn't her last name, Akizuki mean autumn?

Akizuki Nakuru, was the spirit of autumn, the lasting brightness before the trees were stripped of their emerald leaves. She was the glory that Autumn began with as the days went by. Her hair, a dark wistful auburn was enough to remind a person of the red billowing leaves that inhabited the corridors outside. Her optimism was an echo from the surrounding trees outside that it later times they would soon become as luscious and bountiful in their raiment of green as they could ever want.

Not that I was saying Akizuki-chan would look very well in green. She would look better I think in the Mongolian gowns, with possibly red, green, and white with other various bright colors that would accent off the white in a cheerful manner. Something irritated me in my mind about this, something was missing this was a clue that about Yue's new project besides the tapestry starring Nakaru. But what was it?

Everyone was beginning to leave from class now, it was over the whole day had flown pass and I had never noticed. That was indeed strange since I was usually very attentive in most of what I did. Not to my favorable notice I had not a bit control over my body now, Yue had replaced me and he (or more I) was walking towards Akizuki-chan of whom was still drawing on a sheet of paper.

Her eyes widened as she saw me coming towards her and hurriedly she hid whatever she had been doodling on. That was relatively strange for her too since usually when Nakuru was on any project or doing anything in her term special she would always come flaunting and showing it to everyone in class.

"Ohayo, Akizuki-chan," I said, unwillingly but she didn't notice. Who could?

"Ohayo, Yukito-chan," she replied, her eyes riveting back and forth, from me to her pack where she had stuffed her drawing into.

"May I accompany you home?" Nakuru's eyes widened so did mine. Of all the things that I had thought Yue would say I would never have imagined this. 

"Yes," she told me instantly blinking puzzled at my request. I was confused about it too and surprised at her answer.

Gracefully she took hold of the strap of her pack and stood up. My eyes stayed on hers; I couldn't bare if Yue began to observe her from her toes to her face. It was what he did, and if unnoticed by me he would do it for hours just observing one of his subjects for his tapestries. Yue couldn't understand why anyone would be unnerved by it, it was already queer that I had asked such a thing of Nakuru (and for her to accept too!) but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable by this new advance from me.

What I didn't notice was the amused eyes of Kinomoto Touya and when he was amused it usually meant he was about to do something tricky, but all and all I did not notice. And that would be my downfall.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Remember to review people! **REVIEW!!!!**


	3. A Walk to Remember: Part 1

Butterfly Wings

By Pseudonym Sylphmuse

Author's Note: This is Nakuru/Ruby Moon's Point of View now, I hope you know. Minimum limit: At least four reviews.

Summary: You've already read it.

Chapter 3

A Walk to Remember: Part 1

I prayed, as did Nakuru that Yukito had not seen our innocent piece of paper (or rather devious but that was besides my thoughts at the time). But it was no more of a shock when Yukito had asked me if I would allow him to accompany me home. As it was I knew immediately it wasn't Yukito talking, for one his eyes were the same liquid brown it usually was, it was violet. And who had violet eyes, may I ask?

Only Yue would have such closed eyes of violet.

But why, did he ask me? Me, of whom had never seemed of much importance to him at least in the outward way. When I had moved here, I had seen him snatch glances at me, after judgment day. Of course he suspected me only Yue would be so suspicious as that as was Touya. It didn't help that his eyes switched from golden-brown to violet when he glanced at me. 

Currently, I was not unnerved by it… yet. After all I had just escaped utter mortification if Yukito had seen my drawing. The drawing of him, of which was very well drawn if I may add. I'm being modest here, it was well drawn, well it was more but Nakuru just has to be modest at a time like this. Of all the things to be modest at, when Nakuru actually had a talent at drawing majestic wings. She seemed to pay the utmost detail to everything, from a blade of hair to the little wrinkles from a smile though it seemed that Yue didn't have any smile lines.

But that was about to change, it didn't matter. He was a challenge! A challenge of morbid silence and unnerving coolness, but that was all about to change. And I already had a due dateline, September 12th my birthday only about three weeks away. I slung my pack over my shoulders; feeling a bit amused since Yukito's eyes never left mine. He seemed even a little embarrassed because of what he had done. I wondered why he never saw Touya's eyes on us and Touya's grin.

One thing I had learned since a few months ago was that when Touya _ever _grinned it meant trouble, and usually big trouble. Especially for me, since the last time he had grinned it had been because finally he had hatched some devious plot against me. The ever innocent butterfly, that was only flitting about him and Yukito but he didn't understand, no he just had to mortify me. And in my own house too.

I could still remember that night. Touya had asked if he could come to my house (well in my opinion it's a mansion but Eriol likes to call it a house) and I so obligingly and nice had said he could. I never did learn how he found out about my weakness, but then probably Spinel had helped and hinted about it. My own brother (well sort of) had betrayed me and to an enemy too!

Touya oh so casually had opened up a bag of…. licorice. My growing enemy and weakness since I hated it so much. The taste was too bland and bitter for my taste and with the words that came out of his mouth, I practically wanted to melt (become a puddle and sink into the carpet).

"Ohayo, Akizuki-chan," he said, whilst showing rather sharp teeth for a human believed to me at that time.

"Ohayo," I said back, slowly stumbling back. I could smell the hot licorice, the acridly black smell of it, to my mind.

It didn't help that Sakura's brother's eyes were glinting. It was dark in the hallway too and then he said the words I had ever since dreaded, "Oh, Akizuki-chan my sister"—he paused at this putting all the pity he could muster into his voice I could tell but it didn't work—"has been making licorice. She's been working at it all day and was hoping you could taste it since you like sweets so much."

In my mind I had chanted, It's for Sakura and I will not back off, It's for Sakura and I will not back off. Oh I repeated these words all through my mind for many times mustering up the courage to slide my hand into the white, crisp bag. The words didn't help a bit.

I could see the steam rising out of the bag and almost feel the smooth licorice beneath my fingers. And Touya went right on smiling in that foxy-sly smile that Eriol sometimes had on when a plan of his (or theirs) was succeeding. With quite anticipation Touya opened the bag and I slid my hand into it. I felt the nastiest thing since frogs had been discovered, licorice. 

It was just so conveniently then that I remembered a quote that Eriol had been telling me the whole day, 'Despair, in short, seeks its environment as surely as water finds it's own level.' It didn't fit as much since it seemed to have been a rather grave warning than a quote but it fitted me now. But for now my Despair was in the form of dark black licorice of whom I suspected to have been burnt more than once.

And I slipped it into my mouth. But I was spared the indignity of throwing up while Touya was around, he left quickly after that rather disappointed by my reaction or rather, my absence of reaction.

But I vomited in the bathroom of our house thereafter…. For hours on end.

After such an incident I never crossed Touya again. Deep in my thoughts as I was just then (which was rarely, it takes me a couple of decades before I have these memory flashbacks, I usually want to push them as far away as I can especially this one). I never heard the pounding footsteps of Eriol Hiirigaziwa; the most officious and standoffish guy I ever knew who constantly berates me for running through his spick and span halls today was to my surprise running. I staggered back a bit but not before he collided into me.

"Sorry, Nakuru!" he yelled, slowly picking up speed as he might as well have flown past me.

Then I noticed that I had fallen, eh in a rather embarrassing position on top of Yukito. His hands had made an attempt to catch me before I feel on top of him but ended up on my… eh, stomach when the two hands missed. I never knew Yukito could become so red in the face now did I ever know that my face could ever have such a rosy glow. I quickly deposited my body from his and there wasn't enough time to collect my wits since the next oncoming onslaught of an enemy of Eriol's (right then) came hurtling near.

That wasn't even half the surprise I got when I saw Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji (come hurtling towards us) a prim and proper girl of soon to come potential expected beauty. Was racing towards Eriol yelling obscenities that I never knew even or existed or was known my Tomoyo. She shook her fist at him as she came to an unsteady stop making an attempt to stop I could tell racing heart.

"Tomoyo, Eriol?" I quirked my eyebrows high in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry Nakuru but Eriol said something rather rude just then"—she caught my curious, gossiping look—"but I don't care to tell to you his comment right now."—I feigned a look of hurt and despair—"But I may tell you tomorrow when I come to your house."—I immediately cheered up.—"After I do this."—My questioning look.—"Don't worry he won't be hurt badly." Tomoyo broke into a startlingly Eriol-like smirk and did something most unexpected.

She took off her shoe.

I began to panic. 

She held up the shoe, of which was rather pointy I suddenly noticed. Launched it up in the position of an about to throw very hard and hurt my master, and whoosh! Her shoe went pelting through the air in a high onslaught and landed with a clunk and a grunt upon its target. Eriol Hiirigaziwa the second most powerful magician in the entire world (Sakura was now first after her powers had fully developed) could not, absolutely not ever dodge a missile that was so expertly tossed.

I saw his body collapse on the pavement, and even from here the clunk was distinctively heard and rang out quite triumphantly through the street. IF anyone had cared to notice it but I knew my master would never, ever want anyone to see such a shameful occurrence. Especially when a young girl older than the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed could knock him unconscious so easily. (Even I was surprised.)

I wondered if Tomoyo had ever thought of going into football? Of course I didn't say that in front of her since our dear kind, compassionate Tomoyo looked ready to toss another lethal shoe at another victim. I preferred I wouldn't be near at hand when she picked another one, and especially not as if it were me.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Funny enough, I couldn't help but add that. Remember REVIEW!!!! OH yeah, and now I'll be start to answer reviewer's reviews starting on this chapter.

****

Ich Liebe Dich! - Thank you I never knew my stories could ever be Sugoi. Yes, I have had fun switching P.O.V.s it's so much easier than writing only one person stories.

****

Eevetta – Thank you, you see I wasn't quite sure how to spell Nakuru's name. I haven't read all the clamp mangas yet no matter how much I want to, don't have the money. I like your story about the android Eriol Hiirigaziwa (I hope I spelled his name right).

****

Water angel – You know you're right there really aren't much Nakuru fics and I'm going to change that soon since all my stories will mostly be devoted to Yue/Yukito, Nakuru/Ruby Moon, Tomoyo, and Eriol. I can't really go into the mind of either Sakura or Syaoran.

****

Jaid Skywalker – Thank you, I know you'd thick that such an attractive young woman as Nakaru and Yukito would have more pairings and stories dedicated to them but nada.

****

Nikki Miyawaza – Thank you, I never thought of my writing as gifted. But then Ruby Moon has to have a deep side eh since for one the moon was an object that philosophers were continually inspired about. And when there are philosophers there has to be a few deep thoughts, eh?

****

No Name here (literally) – Next time think you could leave a name? It would help me since I always feel a little irked about writing no name. Thank you I hope you find this chapter amusing.

****

Ophelia Winters – Well I didn't have one review for long! I had four! I'm so happy since usually not that many people review my stories.


	4. A Walk to Remember: Part 2

Butterfly Wings

By Pseudonym Sylphmuse

Author's Note: I have been fantastically amazed at the number of reviews I received and I promise to answer all of them at the end of the chapter. I am terribly sorry for not posting up a chapter soon enough probably, but I just couldn't figure out any ideas. But now as I still have writer's block, badly I will still try to write the next chapter. And by the way this will be Yukito/Yue's POV.

Summary: You know it.

Chapter 4

A Walk To Remember: Part II

After Eriol was knocked unconscious by Tomoyo's blow, to my surprise it was Tomoyo who became worried about him first. I knew I wasn't the only one of whom was in shock when one minute she was vexed and past her limit because Tomoyo was now as compassionate and sorry as a veritable saint, Nakuru exchanged a glance of surprise towards me.

As well as shock—I would have to remember that when she became surprised she would widen her eyes a little and cock her head to the side a fraction of an inch. I shook my head, I should not be thinking like this. After all Nakuru was just a friend.

When Eriol fell, Tomoyo had a look of savage enjoyment and triumph a look that I had never seen before but I will pray that I will never see it again. But after a few seconds and Eriol did not pop up in his usual annoying manner, Tomoyo fretted.

"What have I done? What have I done," she cried. Her hands were shaking as they nervously clutched the starched white skirt she wore. "I meant to hit him yes but I didn't want him to be unconscious for so long." She had ran towards Eriol at the a speed that would've further astonished me before but now was not even comparable to the swiftness she had suddenly come upon when a goal was to be met. Especially a goal of vengeance against Eriol, at least that was the only goal in running that I had ever seen displayed.

Eriol had only been unconscious for a few minutes. Nakuru and I ran to catch up to her. A muffled groan was emitted from the crumpled form before us and then Eriol sat up, his eyes lurking with a mischief he still felt. I had a feeling that it would not bode well for Nakuru, Tomoyo, and I... nor Yue.

"Hello, Dearest Plum Blossom with beautiful aim when it comes to the tossing of sharp shoes," was the first sentence out of Eriol's mouth. With a cheeky smile to boot, that seemed to cause an annoyed look to cross the 'dearest plum blossom', Tomoyo's face.

"This 'dearest plum blossom' will next time try to aim harder so that the idiotic blue magician can be unconscious for an hour," Tomoyo retorted, with obvious relish.

Eriol flinched but he continued in his vexing revelries with to all appearance a smile filled with cheek. "And my dear Nakuru, why did you never introduce me to your handsome beau? My, my, my before long I'll get to hand you over in marriage to this dutiful young man."

Nakuru's face crimsoned, in anger or embarrassment I could not tell. "Well this dear Nakuru will happily help to the gratifying duty by the name of Humiliating and Torturing Eriol. With a president of course in this guild, Tomoyo would you oblige with the honors?"

Tomoyo grinned showing perfect white teeth with sharp canines. "Well, I must say I will be so happy to oblige in joining such an affirmed guild of soon-to-be containing a reputation of sadistic show of gutting Eriol. But of course I'll need a vice president also, would you do the honors Nakuru of filling in this position?"

Nakuru also displayed pearly white teeth, rather cute to my mind making her look like a fox spirit up to mischief. "Maybe we'll ask Syaoran and Sakura to join too, I know Syaoran would love to be in the position of our esteemed Torturer." She linked arms with Tomoyo.

The two happy chattering members of the guild against Eriol luckily did not notice Eriol send a look of pure fear up to the heavens. Or they would have been very cheerful to drag him into their 'examples' of the correct way to torture Eriol. It was then that this conniving sorcerer, one of the most powerful second only to Sakura and the person that created Nakuru bolted like a scared deer. His eyes behind their glasses widened, making him very much look like a deer caught in the spotlight.

It was then that Tomoyo seeing such a look, like the huntress she could be took on a fierce determination of sadistic views against him also bolted in a speed that was only rivaled by Eriol's panicky one. "Bye, Nakuru!"

Nakuru laughed, a laugh filled with hopeful events to come... against a now enemy that would soon become the intended victim of her guild. I did not very much like that laugh and it was then that I decided fully that I would never I hope anger Nakuru nor become her archenemy. I had too much to lose and I didn't want to end my life yet and especially not in the impeccably efficient hands of Nakuru. After a laugh of known triumph she whirled towards me.

I instinctively backed away.

Nakuru giggled in an innocent fashion except her eyes showed anything but innocence. "Why Yukito you're looking very well today."

Now I knew of Touya's description of honeyed poison tone a description that I until now had failed to acknowledge. "Thank you, Nakuru."

Behind a tree a dark-haired young man shivered and whispered, "Yukito you're in for it this time. I'll help in this affair as best as I can and I've long since known of Yue's secret behind his fascination. But in this case, Nakuru's going to force your hand, Yue in this game of closing in of yours."

And a slow smile began to form on her vibrant face. "Now, Yukito you wouldn't happen to have any ambitious plans now would you? I mean it would be so lovely for us to have a treasurer in our guild, you can hoard all of the info on our battle plans, money, and victories."

"No," I told her. "No."

She shrugged, but I knew that I may have won the battle but it would be a long shot in the war. "All right."

And I shuddered. 

Nakuru never to stay in a serious mood suddenly made a leap into the air and turned around in the middle of leap towards me. "How about a race Yukito? Last one to reach the manor is a rotten guardian."

I never knew such a simple sentence could make Yue become so riled. There were disadvantages to this race I knew being that I did not know where Nakuru lived exactly but that did not seem to bother her.

"Ready, set, go!" she shouted and ran.

So did I, or not so much I as Yue. I was only the unwary observer caught up in the race as Yue fairly flew in the air for I could not remember a time when one foot even moderately touched the air.

Nakuru not to be beaten, ran quickly her limbs smoothly following the other in an endless sequence. It was an amazing display to see the little acts she performed while she moved to speed herself up. She would land near the tip of her toes like a ballerina but in such a way it helped leverage her up faster and give her more distance whilst she ran.

As I, as Yue ran I found that I felt nothing absolutely nothing. I could feel the movements or rather just know of them but I was not the one directing them. It wasn't long before we neared Nakuru's home and indeed it was not just a common house but a mansion towering above in between two hills. If I had still been in control of my movements I would have skidded to a stop.

But I wasn't in control now was I? I never knew Yue had such a competitive streak as it was he was the first to touch the door. Except he didn't just touch it. The door swung open and the next second it was not there. I had fallen down accidentally.

And I think there was something moving under me.

Author's Note: I'm sure everyone can guess who it is under Yukito (or shall we say Yue, eh?). I hope this was sufficient enough for both reviewers and readers. Thank you for reviewing everyone!

****

Ginny-Star: Thanks! I tried to do my best writing my stories, by the way I'm a dudess not just a dude. I've put too much effort in writing this to leave it off, plus I'm further in promoting more Yuki/Nakuru fics, too few!

****

Angel-wing: Yes, aren't Yue and Ruby Moon just cute next to each other? With Ruby's vibrant red next to Yue's light white and violet, the two are wonderfully matched as well as a pretty picture.

****

SwetSweet: Yeah, I was wondering how people would react with my uhh more than composed Tomoyo, but I wanted to make her a bit more human. And Eriol as the annoying correspondent in setting up Tomoyo traps makes it more realistic. I wanted to make them all funny and realistic in a human way.

****

Ophelia Winters: Hmm, I wonder maybe next in a few chapters I should have a team in soccer for girls in Tomoeda, eh? It would be interesting to have Syaoran and a few of the others to see Tomoyo as more athletic. After all didn't Sonomi compete in the Nationals somewhere in CLAMP's manga? At least it should be that way if my mind is still working correctly.

****

Chihiro: Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I'm touched, really I am, these reviews mean the world to me even though at times I have to write through writer's block *cringe*. Hope this chapter was good enough!

****

Whoops: I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! Tell this to my muse—it just won't work with me these days.

****

Sam: Akizuki = autumn moon, I must remember that. Thanks for informing me of this! At least in the chapters before I told somewhat of the moon, eh? ^_^

****

Yukoma: Thanks! Hope to see your review after this chapter soon!

****

Star-chan: Hehehe, your review amused me very much. Reading such conversations have always been an asset to me!

****

Elenaholyfire: Tomoyo being somewhat uhh distracted by Eriol (even though he did catch that and in the next chapter teases Nakuru a lot) did not notice even though the evil magician there *pokes Eriol* noticed quite fine.

****

KasumiDestruction: Thanks! I wish too there were more fics with Yue/Ruby Moon, they're such a kawaii couple.

****

Jaid Skywalker: I know, I'm going to add more Eriol/Tomoyo scenes, they're just too funny at times! My fingers beg for humor scenes whilst I type at times.

****

Winnie: Yes, licorice especially black licorice *shudders* just don't want to eat it. Especially the smell... gives my stomach flip flops. By the way can you inform me of what ROFL stands for? I haven't gotten around to asking my friends what it is yet.

****

Ich Liebe Dich: My first reviewer for chapter three! I'll post these chapters as quickly as I can!


	5. Locked Out!

Butterfly Wings

By Pseudonym Sylphmuse

Author's Note: This is Nakuru/Ruby Moon's Point of View now, I hope you know. I am sorry everyone for not updating these past few months *cringe* I just didn't know how to begin and how to end this. And so I will try my best to write this chapter for all that I have a bad case of writer's block *wince* at least for this story anyway.

Oh and by the way, this Nakuru/Ruby Moon's point of view this time.

Summary: You've already read it.

Chapter 5

Locked Out!

It was unluckily that Yukito had to fall on top of Suppi-chan, I thought as I stared at the rueful Yukito with a now ripped jacket. It was a good thing he had been wearing a jacket over his shirt or… Yukito would have had to borrow Eriol's things. But then there was always the other option of magic but I shook my head at that, usually I boggled at conjuring any of these things and Suppi wouldn't do it unless I blackmailed him.

The only thing I could conjure up was sugar—but then I had never tried to conjure up anything else.

Then when the idea practically hit me (which it did as Suppi-chan had tried to poke me in the back with a needle). "Yukito, hand me that shirt." He did so obediently and looked on interest as I grabbed Suppi-chan and jerked the needle that had been the culprit of the pokes in my back from him.

"Akizuki-chan, I never knew you could sew," remarked Yukito thoughtfully. He smiled for what reason I did not know…it couldn't be just because he now knew I could sew, could it?

"I can," I replied lifting my head over Suppi-chan's. Then I bent down and whispered to Suppi-chan (making sure that Yukito couldn't hear me), "I saw an incident between Eriol and Tomoyo today."

I almost giggled when I felt Suppi-chan's ears perk up, they spread as wide as they could (which wasn't much but big enough from the way I could tell that he was using magic to widen them). "So if you just conjure up a spool of"—I looked towards Yukito's jacket and confirmed the color I had thought it was—"the exact color of his jacket, which is a light blue remember that. A light sky blue, in the middle between the sky not high up but not too low to the ground either."

There had been a few times when the things he conjured had not been… exactly what I specified but I hoped he was **not **doing it **on purpose **or he would have one annoyed Nakuru as well as a laughing Ruby Moon to pay for it.

Spinel nodded and performed the conjuration; it was easy since he already knew where that exact color of thread was due to me having it in my room for a long time. And showing it off to him a few times also… in the form of a rope around him while I shoved a few sweetened cookies down his throat.

"Thank you Akizuki-chan," Yukito murmured. And he smiled, I had never known how much alike his smiles were to Sakura, both of them seemed to light up their whole face. No wonder Syaoran blushed so much when he saw that smile I thought, flushing a little.

I immediately snapped to attention when I remembered what I had just thought. And me blushing? Unheard of, I didn't ever blush. That didn't seem to have slowed the blood that had already begun to rush up my face any sooner. "You're welcome Yukito-chan."

Luckily he didn't notice but Spinel did and I glared at him, a little emphasis should he open his big furry mouth any time soon. If he did I'd suggest to Tomoyo to add to a few other victims to add to our torture instead of just torturing Eriol. Then I sighed inwardly; the problem was that Tomoyo **liked **Spinel, while with Eriol she was just properly infuriated.

I licked my lip and attacked the task set before me, expertly stitching up the three gashes from Spinel's claws. I wondered if I could maybe, cut his claws down to size and maybe color it a few colors… magically spelled to switch to a different color every once in a while of course. And maybe a little bit of bright ghastly yellow or brilliant red (fiery kind) Spinel hated those colors since they contrasted too much to his own coloring.

Within a few minutes I was done, the places where I had stitched didn't even show. I proudly handed it to Yukito and was rewarded by his smile; I idly wondered what Yue would ever look like if he ever smiled.

Not that he ever did, Eriol hadn't even had any memories of Clow ever seeing Yue smiling or if he did Eriol never mentioned it to me.

As if on cue the said person of my thoughts as well as the victim of the soon to be torturing from Tomoyo and I, Eriol Hiirigaziwa, magician of a thousand deaths (at least soon enough that would be his title).

"Hello Nakuru, Yukito, how lovely to see you to," Eriol said pleasantly, no outward emotions displayed that said of his untimely run with Tomoyo or the shoe that was aimed at him or his used to be unconscious state. Nor that he knew of any club that was vent on torturing him to the utmost, oh no, no, no, no instead the victim was smiling pleasantly. "Oh and by the way Nakuru you can't stay here today due to the advent of your joining in with Tomoyo in plans of torturing me." Said magician gave a little pout and a half-sob.

That didn't help him when I almost launched at him knowing that he would any time cast a spell. I just didn't know he had already cast it because the next instant I remember flying outside to land a good deal of feet away from the house.

I wondered why my arrival on the cement (which was supposed to be hard) was so… warm… and… what?!? "ERIOL!"

For the thing that I had taken for cement was in truth the unfortunate Yukito. "I am so sorry Yukito-chan for that! Are you all right?" I leaped off of him, mortified.

"I'm all right Akizuki-chan," he replied calmly standing up.

"That's good." I looked around wondering where I would stay that night, it was almost already night already I could tell by the sinking sun and felt my hopes sink too. If I went over to Sakura's house then I would endanger Touya of being mauled over by me and if I went to Tomoyo's house I was scared I'd be kept awake by her whispers in her sleep of all the things she'd do to Eriol.

Once I had slept there and had heard the words "kill" and "Eriol" in her sleep, that ended any further accepts to her invitations of coming over to sleep in the Daidouji mansion.

"Oh and Akizuki-chan, you're welcome to stay at my grandparents house with me. They had told me to invite a friend over today and as Touya is busy today I think and seem you're conveniently in need of a place to stay today you can come sleep over at my house." Yukito offered.

Author's Note: Terribly sorry for the long delay in the uploading of the sixth chapter! I've been a little as I said up there in my other author's note, filled with writer's block when it comes to this story… and I do like it so much since it is one of the first romances I've ever tried to write. Now on to the replies of the lovely reviewers! (or handsome) So anyway any ideas for the next chapter? Anyone?

****

Ophelia Winters – As you can see not much goes on after the race besides this little itty-bit. Oh besides that Yukito invites Nakuru to his house to sleep… mmph, oh the many possibilities upon this.

****

Chii-Chii – Thanks! I tried to make this story as original as I could due to the many amounts of stories here *sweatdrop*, there's more 10 thousands fics but not many with both Nakuru/Ruby Moon and Yukito/Yue.

****

Winnie – So that's what it means! Interesting… but thanks! It always gives me such a warm feeling reading these reviews.

****

Inami – Mmph, no hentai thoughts allowed in this story, even though all reviewers are allowed to think as much as they can about such things, I am not allowed to write anything hentai… at least not until I'm older anyway.

****

Jade_lily – I tried to hurry! *Sigh*, just wish my muse would stir for this story, it seems a little disgruntled and reluctant when it comes to this one for some reason.

****

Ginny-Star – I know! I've tried to find so many of these pairings to read but I've only like seen a few… maybe a little less than that and I just want to cry! Since I love this pairing so much! They look too pretty together. And thanks! I'm a dudess! Can't wait to spread the word ^_^.

****

KasumiDestruction – No, Nakuru did not grab his legs… even though that is a good idea. I wish I had let that happen but I didn't… even though I hope this little ending makes up for it.

****

Virgi Ca – Of course I remember you! Your fic is the only one that's ever inspired me to write a poem about! And if you do have a lot of thoughts to spare on all those lovely manga/anime (^_^, I shouldn't say because I was so busy writing one of my other fics for anime/manga… mouuuu!). If it helps Harry Potter is at the back of my mind too… I haven't read any fics on that category… for months!

If you do write some anime/manga fics, do tell me! Cause I'll be checking! Since I really, really like to read your stories… mouuu (alright that's my word for right now when I'm guilty or in a sticky situation) I still have to read all the other volumes for Inuyasha.

****

And please all new people reading this story! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It's nice having people read this fic but I'd like for more reviews! All right, so I'm a dragon slash goblin when it comes to reviews and I admit it.

Also, Yeah!!! I got eight reviews before I posted this chapter, a good deal a lot to me.


	6. Bunny Pajamas

Butterfly Wings

By Pseudonym Sylphmuse

Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! It's just hard since I don't even know the names of Yukito's grandparents so how am I going to umm… write about them? If anyone knows his grandparent's names tell me! Cause I need to know, but since everyone's been wanting the next chapter so much I'll write the best that I can.

Anyway you'll see how I'll make due without the grandparents.

Oh and by the way, this Yue/Yukito's point of view this time.

Summary: You've already read it.

Chapter 6

Bunny Pajamas

****

Sufficient to say I was very happy when I found out that my grandparents had decided to go on a trip to visit a friend. They left a note on the table… for once, I wish they had stayed at home so that then I wouldn't be as much as uncomfortable with Akizuki-chan. I sighed, now remembering something. When she had left with me, she had only come with her school supplies and the clothes she was wearing now.

What would she wear when she went to sleep? In fact what would she wear at all? She couldn't go on wearing the same clothes, even eventually Akizuki-chan would have to take a shower or a bath or whatever she would like.

Then what would she wear?

Maybe, those pairs of pajamas that Touya had given me? Or the ones that Sakura had given me? Yes, maybe the ones that Sakura had given me. I think Akizuki-chan would understand and fully be… grateful for the nice, sunny, yellow background with bunnies sporting everywhere.

The first time I wore them and showed them to Touya… I don't know why but he just started coughing. It must've been something in the tea I gave him. But he never had any problems with my tea before. In fact he had complimented many times...

Abruptly I suddenly saw the hand waving in front of my face. It was Akizuki-chan's.

"Yukito-chan, Yuukiiiito-channn," she said, accenting on each syllable. "Alright? Still there?"

I nodded and gave her a smile. I had just made Nakuru worry. "I'm fine. But Nakuru what about you? You won't have anything to wear for tonight. Is it alright if you wear some of my clothes?"

She bobbed her head and grinned. "What do they look like? Do they have bunnies?"

I blinked. I had never imagined she would've said that, now why would she say bunnies I wondered? "Yes, they are covered in bunnies. Why do you ask?"

Nakuru smiled. "Because that's Yukito-like. You are like a bunny you know. So is Yue."

I wondered if this was a day dedicated to blinking. Because I blinked… again. Yue? Him? Bunnies? The elegant angel, with such a soft, cuddly thing as a bunny? Or maybe this was only Akizuki-chan's strange way of saying both of us are alike? We are physically… but in personality, I wouldn't know. So I said the only thing I could, "How?"

"Purity and kawaiiness!" She shouted… in my ear.

I winced. She was too… loud for me. I watched as Nakuru's face changed to one of worry seeing how much I had winced.

"Okay, Yukito-chan?" She asked and poked my shoulder, worriedly. Even though I can't imagine how a poke can show worry but it seems it can and I knew I distinctively felt a little worry from her poke. Wha...? What was I thinking? Trying to judge a poke?

I was suddenly poked again and I started and shook my head, as if to shake myself from my strange reveries. Maybe the weather was getting to me?

I heard a chuckle... no I didn't hear it as much as I felt it. Immediately I clammed up... and opened up again. Sometimes I retracted immediately, I was still a little unused to the new occupant in my mind, after all it wasn't every day that I was told that another being (an etheral one at that!) was inside of me.

__

Yukito.

Yue...he was almost never awake! What cause did he have to be awake now? Could it be Nakuru? I heard that he had have to fight with her counterpart but it wouldn't be because of that would it? He had told me it was out of duty on her part but could he be lying to me? Could he?

"Yukito-chan?" Nakuru, oh I had almost forgotten. She was still worried.... I almost smiled, a butterfly worrying about a bunny. "Are you alright? Does this have to do with Yue? Is he awake right now?"

I blinked, startled how her intuition had hit the mark so accurately. How could she have guessed... or known?

What she said next surprised me.

"Yukito-chan, is it because Yue doesn't want me wearing your pajamas?" She asked looking up at me with her open, Autumn eyes.

I almost fell down in shock, but I didn't... instead I just sat down slowly, trying to process what she said in my mind fully. She thought... Yue didn't want her wearing my pajamas? Ludicrous, Yue didn't care a fig whether I let her borrow my clothes or not. Did he?

__

Yukito, it's alright, calm down.

"Yukito-chan, it's alright, calm down," Nakuru murmured as she patted me on the back.

I blinked. Amazing, both Nakuru and Yue had said the same exact thing within seconds of each other... and with two comforting persons I calmed down even swifter. As I did so I realized how illogical I was... after all Yue wouldn't deny the usage of something **Sakura** had made and given to me.

Then I remembered something, "Sorry Akizuki-san! I almost forgot to go get you your pajamas!"

She laughed and I blushed... even though Nakuru did have a nice laugh. "It's alright Yukito-chan, how about you call me Nakuru? And I'll call you just Yukito, if we're going to be in the same house we might as well call each other by our first names. I think I'll enjoy staying here," she remarked and smiled at me.

I hoped she didn't notice that I was blushing... I really, really hope she didn't. I glanced at her nervously.

"Go on, go on," she shooed. "I'll be fine waiting for you, so now go get those pajamas for me!"

I blinked... no it wouldn't be polite to let my guest wait like that. What best then to let her wander around the house? "Aki--Nakuru why don't you go pick a room to stay in? While you do that I'll go get some pajamas for you." I nodded, smiling at her, yes this would be the best idea to my mind. She would be occupied and at the same time covering over something that would need to be done anyway.

"Alright!" Nakuru chirped and before I knew it... she was gone... wandering along the hallways into a room.

I resisted my urge to blink to make sure what I saw was as it was and not some figment of my imagination.

__

Figments of imagination are what partly spurred Clow to create Kero and I.

I flushed, it was rare when I was rebuked by Yue... as well as rare that I was blushing so much in one day! Usually I didn't blush at all. Alright, before I forget I'd better go find those pajamas... I wonder where I put them last? I walked to my room and began to look through my drawers and wardrobe... I know I put it somewhere safe. I remember I was going to use it for something and I had set it aside... I stood up and looked around the room.

And blushed again.

I had left those particular pajamas folded right next to my bed/cot. How could I have missed that, I wondered, when I walked in I was sure I hadn't seen anything near my bed. The wry amusement that echoed in my mind seemed... misplaced, usually I didn't feel anything from Yue. Why start right now?

__

There are matters at hand Yukito that I must do and finish. I thought I had explained what I need to do using Nakuru already?

Oh... oh! I forgot, she was to be the Autumn maiden in his tapestry. That reminded me of a question that had been nagging me for some time, it was the question that I had been wondering about before turning my attention towards Nakuru... or rather before Yue turned my attention towards Nakuru.

Yue, how do you get your loom?

There was a sigh in the back of my mind. _Magic, Yukito, magic. I can summon certain things if I should want to or I could always ask the Create Card to create the loom for me, which I have. It keeps it until I need it again._

Oh, I blushed some more. I had forgotten about that... it wasn't every day that I suddenly realized that magic existed... oh I had always believed in it but to be told what it could do stretched beyond what I had imagined it could be.

__

There are little boundaries in magic, but when there are they are self-imposed so as to counter some other effect. If there weren't any boundaries magic would go out of control like the Cards but even they have their limits and they aren't spiteful either. But some magic when out of control... if it connects with something the results can be disastrous. Which is why there are boundaries, magic has it's own logic, and the Cards are tame anyway which is why so much can be done.

I blinked. That was the longest thing Yue had ever said to me! I smiled, so that's why...

"Yukito," Nakuru murmured and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I was becoming lost into my thoughts too many times, I decided. I turned towards her and smiled. "I'm sorry Nakuru, here's the pajamas." I said and handed her the neatly folded pajamas.

"KAWAII!" shouted Nakuru and shook them out to admire them some more.

I smiled some more... pleased by her reaction if not by the volumes of her reaction. Would she always be this loud? "Why don't you change into them? The bathroom is--"

She cut me off and grinned. "I know where it is! And great suggestion Yukito! I'll go change right now."

I nodded... pleased.

She waved at me as she walked out and before disappearing said, "Thanks!"

I waited.

Within a few minutes she had reappeared wearing my pajamas.

What a perfect fit! Even though at the shoulders it was a little wider as well as at the waist but besides that it fit alright for Nakuru. The pajamas fit her perfectly! Her auburn hair made a beautiful contrast towards the bright yellow and white of my pajamas.

And the yellow color just accented the rosy, pale glow of her skin... I sighed. "You look great in that Nakuru!"

She winked. "Of course I do, I look pretty in just about anything."

I nodded, agreeing.

****

Author's Note: I have finally finished!! And because of how long everyone had to wait for this chapter I lengthened it by a little bit so that you all would have more to read. And thank you to all reviewers!! I'm surprised at how many I got ^_^ Amazing... two months and now I finally update! ^_^ It was only till now that I was inspired and had something to write about. 12 reviews!!! ^_^ Better than I would've thought for this story.

****

Jade-lily – I know! Whatever I write always surprises me because unlike some authors I never plan and if I do it never comes out as I planned (usually the opposite which is why I gave up on planning). When I write... I just type, type, type, and type whatever I start to think. That's how I write ^_^ hehehe. I'm wondering what'll happen next after this chapter too... and now that I have some more time I'll be writing some more so that means more updates!

****

Inami - *blinks* Oh... fourteen? That's still... an age where thoughts that brink upon hentai come up ^_^ or maybe not. *tries to think of what Inami might be thinking* ^_^ Here's a little hint to my next chapter... it has to do with match-making cards, destruction on the house, and only one room available. *pokes* I think you know... and even though it might not be what you're thinking... it's close, ne? O_O *hopes so anyway* ^_^ *g* I'm evil! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

****

Clowpower – Thanks! Yeah... and you're right that is a little bit of OOCness from Tomoyo since she's usually very calm and refined. And I'll make sure to have Tomoyo become a little nicer and more herself... and plus if you saw the answer I gave to Inami above ^ you'll see that the cards are still Sakura Cards so Sakura will have to be aware with what is happening. And when Sakura is near, Tomoyo is a dear ^_^ It's true. Yes this type of fanfic is rare, ne? Switching point of views as well as the pairing ^_^ but I like it, I wish there were more Nakuru/Ruby Moon + Yukito/Yue fics but there aren't ;_;

****

Ginny-star – Yep, I did update! And now here's another update from a very long time ;_; ehehe... sorry for not updating soon enough! If you see my other stories I have been a tad busy =^o^= I've been updating a lot on my other story A Helping Hand. So sorry for keeping you waiting!

****

Kasumi aka KasumiDestruction – Yes very comprosing *nod, nods* to the point that it's creepy... *looks around* but it's because of me! BUWAHAHAHAH!!! *cough* getting a little excited that's all.

****

Azreal – I'll try to but not soon enough ;_; sorry for the long wait!

****

Blushing Sigh – Nice pen name! ^_^ Ooh you are? I'll read it as soon as I can ^_^ kay?

****

Amythest – I'll try to, I'll try to ^_^ this is probably going to be a long-term story, hehehe.

****

Whoops – Thankies!

****

Triangle144 – I will, I will ^_^

****

Sunflowerseed – I'll try to, I'll try to ^_^

****

SAME NOTE ALL PERSONS WHO ARE READING PLEASE REVIEW! AND ANYONE KNEW PLEASE REVIEW TOO!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Where will the Butterfly sleep?

Butterfly Wings

By Pseudonym Sylphmuse

****

Author's Note: Aren't you happy I updated? And so soon? I've lost all my files and stories because my computer crashed and all the information was swiped in the crash which means that I haven't gotten much to write about (and plus I don't even have the write program). Anyway, this is an extra long chapter for everyone as thanks for waiting so long. 

By the way this is in Nakuru/Ruby Moon's point of view.

Chapter 7

Where will the Butterfly sleep?

With some surprise I noticed that Yukito was blushing... a lot more than usual. How unusual, how delightful, how particularly un-Yue-like! But then the two of them were two halves in one after all, as Eriol had explained to me more than once... using to my amusement a pie, plum pie. The humor in it was too obvious to me but I didn't comment upon it, especially when Tomoyo so innocently remarked that her name meant plum blossoms to me when I was visiting her. "I never knew you had such good taste," I remarked to Yukito and he blushed.

It was then decided that I had to use my utmost butterfly will to make a record of how many times I could make Yukito blushed... starting the next day. I needed my beauty sleep after all. "But then you were always around Touya and he is certainly a person of good taste... usually," I added thoughtfully.

Yukito looked amused even though his face held an expression of open, innocent curiosity. I wondered what Yue would look like if he had the same expression on his face as Yukito... then again Yue might just accidentally die of mortification then and there if he did. I had a distinct memory of Eriol telling me that Yue had often commented that he was supposed to be the "Sensibility of the three of us, Clow, Yue, and Kero" which I certainly agreed upon. Even though I found it eerily fascinating to watch Eriol revert to his other self.

The lines in his face deepened and his eyes weren't the same dark blue, they were a dark ebony. It was heartily creepy to look at, since Clow had a... more 'advanced' humor than Eriol.

In other words, the Clow Reed, greatest magician of his time... was a wicked prankster. A wicked, wicked, evil prankster, the other side of the wise Clow that people rare saw except from what I had heard Kero and Yue.

"Nakuru?" Yukito said, his voice wavering as this time it was his turn to snap his fingers in front of my face. I shook the web of thoughts from my head and resumed my cheerfulness, which reminded me... what had Yukito said before he woke me from my thoughts? Evidently he had noticed too and repeated his question to my embarrassment. "Why? When does Touya not have good taste?"

He saw the look on my face and promptly burst out laughing. I sniffed, haughtily, how dare he laugh at me? The beautiful, ever... usually elegant Akizuki Nakuru! Who had the talent of an actress (how else could I have made Touya love to hate me so easily?), the beauty of a model (how else could Eriol have resisted me when I demanded for him to make me a dress?), and the lightness of a butterfly. But all in all, it 'twasn't my fault that I hated licorice. My face paled remembering the smell of the hot licorice; I could just feel myself becoming claustrophobic with the disgusting things in my mind. They were even more horrible than those morbid books that Suppy liked to read. I shuddered and repeated to myself, "Breathe Nakuru, Breathe!"

I wasn't aware that I had actually said my mantra aloud. I had been wondering why Yukito was on the ground, rolling on the carpet, laughing no doubt, I thought savagely watching his shaking form. I was finding pleasure in watching him laugh, but did he really have to laugh so hard? He was hurting the feelings I had left that weren't hurt, if there were any feelings that weren't already immune to the hurt anyway.

Before I was aware of it Yukito was already up, pounding me on the back (heavily, I think that it is Yue's influence, Eriol had once told me had a very heavy backhand even though Eriol never did tell me **why** or **how** he even knew of that). I hacked and coughed before regaining my original composure, finally, I could breathe! I spread my arms wide, letting my lungs expand now that my ribs had stretched away from my lungs, taking a deep breath... and yawned. 

And I have to say, I've never seen anything so amusing than Yukito flinching when he heard the bass rumble of my yawn, Suppi-chan had said my yawns resembled a large cavern's echoes, a large cavern with jagged teeth and the smell of sulfur.

I never did understand while he said my yawn smelled of sulfur, I'm not as stale as a cavern either even though my teeth is in perfect condition.

How strange, Yukito's laughing again. What is so amusing to him that he keeps laughing? My annoyance drifted away as I began to notice that my eyesight was becoming blurry, I must be really sleep, I thought, my hand in a misty haze. "Yukito," I murmured. "Where will I sleep?"

"Oh!" Yukito said, abruptly ending his laughs. He drifted out of his bedroom with me following behind him and went to slide one of the doors. He paused. I had been following him but his strange stop made me stop, right before crashing into him, as it was, my nose was now sported a little bruise from bumping into him. When had Yukito become so... hard? Must be the physical influence from the moon, I concluded.

I hesitantly asked, "Yukito?" He answered me by pulling the sleeve of my (no his!) pajamas next to him. What I saw shocked me; I had never seen anything like **this** happen before! The whole entire room was covered in leafy branches and vines, in the center of this elaborate entourage was a very smug, Cheshire-cat smiling Wood. Wood, as in the physical form of the Sakura Card Wood. She looked like a perfect nymph in her solid, forest beauty and she fitted a nymph's mischievous description as well. I've never seen or known of any cards that acted this way and she was the first one.

Inwardly I thought the way she had covered the entire room was rather elegant and thorough. I couldn't even see the color of the walls or carpet. I could only see the thick mass of trunks and branches, with blooming leaves of autumn red spread through. Of which I couldn't help noticing that the angle they had been put had purposely set them off to make it into a beautiful autumn scene.

"Why?" Yukito asked, his eyes for a brief second flashed a violet but it disappeared so quickly that I wasn't sure it was even there.

Wood shook her leafy head and just smiled. She blinked, one eye blinked before the other... the eye facing me and then the other eye followed. I was sure she wasn't winking... now was she? The unusualness of things was becoming disconcerting to me. She gave me one indescribable look before she shook her leafy head, which I felt as a compliment since the shade of the leaves on her head were similar to the color of my own hair. Her tendrils of wood gathered swiftly about the door, branches thicker than my waist could be seen near her as her furniture, the smug card. Pulling the door shut, the branches didn't withdraw but grew to cover the whole entire door, and it would've been impossible to open it again.

I'm not sure anyone would want to try, Wood had grown perceptibly long thorns all over her branches. Evil, evil, mischief-filled Wood.

Yukito and I hastily stepped back a few places, afraid of the thrones. When we were safely distanced away (in front of the next room) did the two of us snicker quietly to each other in relief. We would've giggled had Yukito not already opened the door.

And a more surprising sight than the Sakura Card Wood invading a room met us. It was luckily for us that we hadn't stepped in yet; it would've been dangerous with the slippery ice and the added decoration of ice stalagmites and stalactites. But we wouldn't have been able to step on the ice anyway because of the height of the frozen ice, which was three to four feet tall, with an even more smug and unabashed Ice card swimming happily inside the room. If I had been aware before that Ice's form was big, now I knew that Ice could probably make itself bigger or smaller by convenience.

It was only three feet long... the size of a small crocodile.

It blew a few bubbles at us but otherwise didn't acknowledge our presence. Then as if struck by an amusing idea, it lunged at us and hurriedly Yukito slammed the door. Our backs were against the wall when the ice burst through from the edges of the door and spread to cover the whole entire door in a web of crystalline ice.

Yukito turned to me and gasped an apology. "I'm sorry Nakuru, nothing like this has ever happened before. The Sakura Cards have never visited me like... this." He said and waved a hand towards the two barred doors.

I managed a smile, even though in truth I wanted to yawn and go to sleep right then and there. The day had worn me out and the addition of mischievous cards were not what I had in mind as a restful ending. "It's alright, maybe only Ice and Wood are here, there's a chance that the other rooms are vacant."

Afterwards I knew I should never've said that, my remark only served as the jinx upon us. The next room had an annoyed Earth card in it, Yukito and I now that we knew the temperament of the cards, quickly closed the door and left. We winced when we heard the sound of a door splintering and quickly hurried to the next door... and cautiously opened it. We promptly closed it upon meeting the growling face of the Thunder card.

"Do you think that there's a pattern in how annoyed they all are?" Yukito hesitantly asked as we leaned on the wall opposite of the room that held Thunder.

Slowly I blinked; of course there was a pattern! But I only said, "If there is, we still have to check all the rooms or where will I sleep?" The thought made my apprehensive, but I steeled myself towards the upcoming doom.

A look of uncertainty passed over his face but he soon too refused to back from the situation. "Yes, we do."

The two of us threw open the door and steeled ourselves to the shocking event of seeing another card. But before we had even caught a glimpse of the Windy card, she (the term in truth should be it, they being cards but what I think Clow had in mind was diversity to a certain aspect) promptly closed the door as soon as we saw her. We didn't dare try to go in again, Windy being the powerful card she is. For fun she might've tried to make us ride on her winds and just as easily drop us from a high elevation in the air, which I knew I wasn't ready for even though I did have wings of a butterfly.

I threw Yukito an unhappy look, which he replied with a crooked smile. I wonder if I should be moderately happy over the conquest of seeing that Yukito couldn't always handle everything, which must have been Yue's influence but I left that for tomorrow after having a good night's sleep and a cheerful excursion I would feel amused but for now I wouldn't. I wasn't feeling very cheerful either.

"Nakuru?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we split up this job and you look at one half of the house and I'll continue to look at the other?" He waved to the left side of the house for me and the right side for him

"Sure." Hurriedly I opened the doors on my side to meet in succession, the Shadow (creepy card that one is, has a morbid sense of humor), the Voice card (such a... strange humor, she was imitating all kinds of voices, Tomoyo's and Eriol's in particular). The Bubble and Big card (in one room, with Bubble making bubbles and the Big enlarging them, wasn't smart of them since Big became trapped in a large bubble). In the last room I met a floating book, which was playing out a story... of a butterfly and the moon, I didn't even dare comment on that; the mischievous cards were jarring on my nerves. I have a perfect memory when it comes to the Sakura cards but I couldn't for the life of me remember what the last room's card was.

By the time I had come back to the hallway, expecting to find no one but seeing Yukito whose face was artfully put into a worried expression. I found it strangely like a bunny that his nose was twitching, I can't wait to say that to Yue and see if **his** nose twitches too; his offended look would be priceless.

I took a deep breath before reporting the cards I found. "I met Shadow, Voice, Bubble and Big, the floating book. The effect has just sent a jolt into my heart, don't ask about the details."

"What happened?" He said.

Throwing him an annoyed look I repeated, "Don't ask about the details."

He nodded and then recounted what happened to him. "I found the Fire card juggling in the first room"--I snickered--"the Flower card decorating her room, I don't think you would've liked sleeping in there," he said quickly.

With this I nodded, flowers were great... but Flower could overdo it sometimes.

"There was the Sweet card in the next room and around her were bags of what seemed to be licorice... Nakuru are you okay?" I nodded, even as I hacked and coughed remembering the overpowering smell of licorice. And I knew there was no way on **this** Earth that I was going to spend my beauty sleep... in a room full of licorice. As soon as he was sure that I could breathe again, he continued. "The Fight card was in the next and she was... overpowering to say the least. I closed the door and she punched through it, which I thought wasn't a safe enough place for you. The Sword was slicing things in my kitchen, which I think is a place you wouldn't want to sleep in."

I bobbed my head in agreement and before my eyes majestic white wings closed over the form of Yukito, swiftly they opened and there stood Yue in his moon-ly person. Without even a word of acknowledge towards me he was soon flitting towards all the rooms in the house, even in my exhausted state I could still find it funny that Yue should be floating towards the rooms with such speed. I stood stock-still, shocked. It took me a few seconds of remember whom I was when the door I was leaning on became sticky.

I had forgot about the ice. Muttering various... words that Eriol would've locked me in a room full of licorice if he knew I knew them I attempted to... detach myself from the ice. I soon did, the little accident had awakened me from the shock I had received from Yukito being reverted back to Yue.

Now I knew why Sakura sometimes said she might have a heart attack one-day with the surprises Yue brought. Fortunately my pajamas didn't rip when I tore myself away from the ice.

Cringing, I heard various loud crashes before Yue appeared as calm and unruffled as before to tell me, "The cards refuse to listen to me."

When he was done saying this, he reverted back Yukito to my surprise but then Yue had always been short of words towards me, since I **could** unravel him just by being a butterfly. As Eriol said and I quote, "Now that you've come into the picture Nakuru, I've never seen Yue wear so many surprised looks on his face." Suppi-can snickered but I found that to be a compliment.

Yukito sighed. "Yue suggests that maybe we can sleep in the same room, I'm sure I have a second cot that you can sleep in."

Rubbing my eyes I nodded tired as I was, I would agree to anything. I found it perfectly alright if I was to... what?! Sleep in Yukito's room? I asked for Yukito to repeat what he said and with a bewildered look in my direction, that he did as I instructed. "That's fine," I said wearily. Renegade cards, a short-ended Yue, there were just some things a moon guardian could handle before collapsing.

Through my haze filled mind, I was only aware of Yukito pulling a second cot out of his closet and I, sinking down onto it. What else happened after that was lost to me, I was in the realm of sleep after all.

****

Author's Note: So what did everyone think? Pretty bad isn't it? Even though extra long because everyone had to wait so long ^_^; Hopefully you liked it. Anyway, the humor in here is a tad different from my usual writing humor.

****

Inami - Ooh! Do sketch! I'd love to see it ^_^ Yes I am interested in Yami no Matseui (tried a hand at writing a fanfiction story on that but the story came out a tad too... panicked and garbled). Yukito is a little more human in this chapter... not his usual self, you'll see after reading ^_^

****

Ginny-Star - Why thank you! Even though you might think differently now that you've read this chapter, Nakuru isn't as bubbly here than the last few other chapters. I agree, has there ever been a time where Yue actually, really, truly blushed?

****

jade-lily - Yes after all that time I have posted a new chapter! And two months after ^_^;; my writing skills are becoming rusty, hehehe. I always did think the Bunny PJs were a good addition.

****

Blushing Sigh - I really do think your new nickname is cute! Blushing sigh... *sighs* kawaii! I'll try to update sooner rather than later now that I have more of a goal and a program that 'forces' me to write. I like length, so when I see shortness in the program I automatically start writing more.

****

Dawn the Espeon - Yes, it's true, this pairing is very rare even though I think they would fit each other easily, if not as a couple but as friends. Opposites sometimes make the best friends ever. 

****

ChibiBakaKitsune - Let's see, I might explain the matter with Yue and Yukito both like bunnies in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Neko-Butterfly - I adore it to! And I'll eventually update sooner ^_^

****

Triangle144 - Thanks!

****

rei - I'll try.

****

AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
